villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phineas T. Ratchet
Phineas T. Ratchet (simply known as Ratchet) is the secondary antagonist in Blue Sky's 2nd animated feature film, Robots and the main antagonist of it's 2005 video game. He is trying to take over the Bigweld Industries over lies and manipulation, so that he can recycle all outmoded and discarded robots in town. He is Madame Gasket's son. He was voiced by Greg Kinnear. Role in the film Ratchet hates Rodney bringing Bigweld back to life. His goal is to destroy Bigweld. He has a mother named Madame Gasket, who is the true mastermind behind Ratchet's plot to take over Robot City. He loves Cappy who he wants her to be his wife but she is repulsed by him and his motives. When Bigweld returns to Bigweld Industries, Ratchet was told to get out. In desperation, Ratchet whacks Bigweld in the head with the intercom, knocking him out. Then he ordered his guards to send Bigweld to the Chop Shop and to "put my name on his parking space". Then, during the battle, he activated the moving pails to dump Bigwled and sets his cars to destroy everything and then, his cars are knocked down. When Madame Gasket was pushed into the melter, Ratchet tries to escape on a cable but bumped into the roof and lost all of his upgraded parts. His father tries to comfort him with Bigweld's inspirational motto, but Ratchet cuts him off, growling, "Oh, just STOP!". Ratchet's ultimate fate remains debatable whether he is arrested for his crimes, or remains strapped to the ceiling with his father. Personality Ratchet is a cruel, ruthless, sadistic, merciless, blameworthy, and scandalous corporate social climber, who takes charge of Bigweld Industries after Bigweld leaves and goes into hiding. He is extremely greedy, sarcastic, self-centered, narcissistic, and materialistic, as he decides to discontinue making spare parts so that the older robots would be forced to either buy upgrades or become outmodes and get taken away to his mother's Chop Shop. This was partially because of greed, and because he hates outmode robots. In order to move his plans forward, Ratchet intimidates most of his employees, into supporting him. Because of this, Ratchet is also viewed as an arrogant, egotistical, and traitorous bully by most of his underlings and the tumbledown robots. He also believes himself to be quite provocative and flirtatious, as he unsuccessfully tries to flirt with Cappy several times. However, Ratchet is just a stooge compared to Madame Gasket. He carries out her plans and obediently bends to her will. It is revealed that when Ratchet causes Bigweld Industries to stop making spare parts, the robots who cannot afford to buy upgrades will be gathered up by Madame Gasket's sweepers and taken to the Chop Shop, where they will be melted down and turned into upgrades. Ratchet is partially only performing Gasket's plan, but it does benefit him as well. Despite his uncaring and treacherous nature, Ratchet is shown to have a softer side, as he is seen when he is around his mother, as they do genuinely seem to care about each other. However, Ratchet is embarrassed of her because of her grotesque appearance and was horrified to find he shared in his paternal figures insanity. He also has a bond with his father. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Sophisticated Category:Love rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Pimps Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Envious